


Under The Armor

by girlnamedlance



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, No Dialogue, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Pre-Canon, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlnamedlance/pseuds/girlnamedlance
Summary: Rosa has two very different relationships with the armored men in her life. The day may yet come when a division is cemented, but tonight, she can have what they both offer her.





	Under The Armor

Rosa could see his armor weigh more heavily on him as time passed, but there was little she could do. The dark armor that he hid within, commanding the Red Wings to become the deadliest fighting force in all the realms. How he fought with Kain, both over Rosa and over status within the royal court. Cecil thought he had to do a lot to earn the position he had been given by his royal father, and Kain that Cecil had been given an advantage that could never be surmounted.

So when night fell, and Cecil came in from his watch, it fell to Rosa to find the man within that darkness. The first to come off was that helmet, freeing his beautiful hair from where it had been wrapped around his head. Rosa combed her fingers through it. Sure, it was damp from sweat of the day’s labors, but she didn’t mind. 

She released the catches on the side of his breastplate, and slipped her fingers under where his arm emerged to push the leather strap out of the buckle of the pauldrons on each side. Her long, narrow fingers made a kind of shortcut possible that Cecil couldn’t duplicate on his own. 

Placing those portions aside, she finally laced her arms up around his neck, and pulled him down for a kiss. This was the man she loved. Gentle, soft, smooth. 

She opened more straps on his legs, releasing several smaller pieces until the larger pieces that protected his long bones could be set free. While she crouched at this work, she couldn’t help “accidentally” brushing against his cock. She was amused by the interruption in his breathing every time she did so. He was far too polite to assume it was anything but an accident.

Finally, he was down to the padded layer he wore beneath, and pulling that off of him was much simpler. He pulled it off in haste, mussing his hair as he jerked the shirt off.

It was then that her turned his attention to Rosa. Since it had been a cool day, she was wearing her full acolyte’s robe, all white with red details. But when she saw Cecil be relieved of duty for the day, she had hatched a plan. 

So it was, when Cecil helped her out of what he thought was only an outer layer against the cold, he found nothing at all beneath it. 

He turned red, and seemed to struggle to find something to say. Rosa just smiled, and put a finger to his lips. 

Despite his flustered state, he was happy to be led over to the bed, and then have her straddle his lap. She ran her hands over his back while they kissed. Her fingers glided over some bruised skin, making him release a hiss. Well, there was a simple solution to that. A whispered cure spell made the purpled skin clear and return to normal. He was so stubborn.

He gently cupped his hands on her breasts and she sighed happily. But before this could go further, she had one final detail to attend to.

She got off him, and went to the window. She opened the sashes and the curtains, so the cool evening breeze could fill the room. The moon was bright and large in the sky this night, shining down on her pale skin. 

But there was something else she could see through that window. Kain.

He was on his guard duty, atop the very peak of the neighboring tower of Baron castle. His silhouette was dramatic against the moon behind him, one leg bent and his spear at the ready.

The contrast was not so stark that she could not make out some other details though. In this moment, his attention was beyond the walls to the north, toward the mountains. No doubt watching for any monsters that drew too close to the castle walls. Without warning, Kain would surely leap from that tower to eliminate any threat.

Maybe he could feel her eyes on him, because his head turned to see her. Maybe it was because she knew she was always on his mind, his growing envy of Cecil driving a wedge between the three of them. And now she stood there, naked in the breeze, shamelessly letting him get a full view of her breasts. 

She didn’t know if she imagined him looking away again quickly with red on his cheeks or not, but she smiled nonetheless. She turned from the window, and returned to Cecil. While she had been taking in the view, and having her view taken in, Cecil had settled in on the bed and propped up some pillows behind himself. A moonbeam spilled enticingly over his long, muscular frame. She climbed into bed with him, and resumed her kisses.

Could Kain see them like this? What a question. It sent a thrill up her spine and helped her already rapidly growing wetness along. She kissed Cecil, running her hands through his hair, and rubbing her mound up against his growing erection. She was most definitely putting on a show now.

Being watched was exhilarating, and Cecil was going to be the sole beneficiary of that. Rosa didn’t want to waste time. She moved back a bit so she could lean down and start sucking Cecil’s cock. She arched her back and stuck her ass in the air in a way she knew both Cecil and Kain would appreciate. Cecil moaned under her attentions, heedless of anything else she may be up to. 

Once his cock was standing tall and firm, Rosa crawled back up him and started kissing at his neck and collarbone. She continued to tease Cecil by slowly rolling her wetness up and down his cock. He was putty in her hands on her more merciful days, but when he was teased, he went to pieces very quickly. 

Finally, she gave him what he wanted, moaning out as she lowered herself over his cock. She arched her back to let her breasts stand out large and firm in the moonlight. Cecil leaned forward and buried his face in them. He took a nipple in his mouth and licked and nipped at it. Rosa moved her hips up and down Cecil’s cock, moaning wantonly. She wasn’t holding back at all. If her moans carried out the window to Kain, all the better. 

She hoped he enjoyed the show. Her breasts bounced with each thrust, her mouth hung slack as she panted and moaned. Cecil wrapped his arms around her and rolled her over, so that now she was on her back. He doubled the pace, while Rosa clung to the pillows and writhed beneath him. She egged Cecil on with desperate begging, but never once used his name. If she did, then she might lose her audience.

Soon, she came. She wrapped her legs tightly around Cecil’s waist and held him deep inside of her as she did. Her cries were loud and unashamed. As his seed filled her, Cecil pulled her close against his chest. 

They stayed like that for a long moment, catching their breath, and feeling each other’s heart beat. Cecil laid Rosa down gently and pulled out of her. He just flopped over on her left, leaving her on the window side of the bed. Rosa wriggled under the covers, and looked out the window. Kain still stood there. Surely he had seen all of that. 

Cecil fell asleep quickly. Not only did he usually fall asleep quickly after sex, but he also had a long day of managing monsters around Baron. Rosa, however, did not yet feel like sleep. 

She pushed the covers off of herself and ran her hand over her own breasts. She looked out the window at Kain. If he had any doubts before, there were none now. She was absolutely putting a show on for him.

She ran another hand down her stomach and started playing with her clit. A breeze blew in and gave her a chill, but it only served to enhance her arousal. 

Kain must have reached his limit, because he jumped off of the roof he had been on. He landed on the tower Rosa now occupied, obscuring most of the moonlight. “Rosa…” he said, his voice much huskier than usual.

She put a finger to her lips and got up out of bed. She climbed onto the windowsill and let her legs hang out of the tower. A risky move, but she knew Float, so it would probably be fine. By the time she got settled in on the cold stone, Kain had his helmet off and he kissed her. His kisses were hungry and desperate, far different than Cecil’s gentleness. Kain never treated her like something that could be spoiled. 

Kain squeezed one of her breasts roughly, and Rosa draped her arms around his shoulders. After some more fumbling, Kain had his cock free of his armor and pulled Rosa onto it. Now, the only thing between her and the ground was Kain and his cock.

Once he had her in his arms, he jumped again. This time, they landed on the ramparts surrounding the castle, where they could not be seen. Kain pressed Rosa against one of the taller sections of crenellations and fucked her hard and fast. He pinned her arms against the wall. 

Rosa was beside herself. While she loved Cecil for his delicate, tender lovemaking, she could also appreciate the thrill of just being taken like this. The stone dug into her back but she didn’t mind. Portions of Kain’s armor jabbed her as they fucked, but that was all a part of the experience. 

For the second time that evening, she came hard, her body clamping down hard around a man’s cock. While she rode it out, Kain released her arms and let her cling on to him. While she caught her breath, Kain leapt again through the night sky. He returned to Cecil’s window, and let Rosa sit on the sill again. She swung her legs back inside, and gave Kain one parting kiss before he put his helmet back on. She drew the curtains against the inevitable rising sun, and settled back into bed beside Cecil.


End file.
